weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Hydreg Civil War
The Hydreg Civil War was a conflict which occurred in Duskplains specificaly, but was also known for inspiring similar conflicts all over the Hydreg Empire (although they were smaller and less violent). The conflict occurred due to a constant political struggle between two dominant factions in there. One was the actual Hydreg faction which ruled the Hydreg Empire, while the other was an insurgent group against the current political actions being taken by the government. The war is now over after several Centinids were sent there to fight for the current Hydreg government. Solargee was also fighting the war against the insurgent group. The Beginning Before the war, there were two groups: The Liberals and the Conservatives. The Liberals, being the leading group of the government, stated that trade with other nations (Mi-Go, Centinids) was very important for the nation to grow. The Liberals also stated that no wars (such as the War of the Hydregs) should be started due to their territorial needs. Instead, diplomacy should be used. The Conservatives, however, stated that trading with other nations was making the Hydregs dependent and that it should be stopped completely. The Conservatives also stated that wars are a acceptable way of gaining territory, as it pleases the all-mighty Noicee. The Conservatives got a lot of support because of their religious position and started a movement to take over the government. The Liberals didn't accept this and the war finally begun in Duskplains after a conservative attack. While The Liberals had good weaponry, The Conservatives were in larger number. A Silent March to the North The first attack occurred in the capital of Duskplains. The Conservatives marched with a large army of barely trained and equipped Hydregs and, after a violent battle, conquered the capital. Despite the loss of 650 Conservative soldiers (They had 1000 in the beginning), they were able to get hold of powerful weaponry, such as Photon Cannons, Ion Grenades and Graviton Crushers. Many of the citizens of the capital were willing to work for the conservatives and joined the war. Soon, the conservatives took over nearby cities and conquered a big chunk of northern territory. This all happened in a single week. Retaliation The retaliation began one day after the conquests. The Liberal government sent well-trained troops to the north in order to capture the cities. Half of them were captured, but the capital was still under conservative control. This was when the conservatives in the capital begun training their soldiers. After being defeated in several battles, the government called the Centinids and the Mi-Go for help. Some Fakegees also joined the war, such as Solargee. The Centinid and Mi-Go help was a deciding factor for the war, as the Mi-Go were very good medics and the Centinids had the best weapons in Magna's Galaxy. With the aid of the two, nothing could go wrong...could it? The Old Plague and a Hydreg fighting against a Hydreg with the Purple Mushroom infection.]] Being slowly defeated in combat, The Conservatives got really desperate and resorted to use an powerful old disease to destroy The Liberals: The Purple Mushroom. Corpses infected with the Purple Mushroom infection were thrown into Liberal cities. This resulted in the death of over 14,000 Hydregs. Every single of them became zombies. This unexpected outbreak made the war gain even more attention all over the Trolliverse, as the Purple Mushroom infection was one of the worst diseases that ever ravaged Magna's Galaxy and the United 'Gees Galaxy. Over 30 Liberal cities were conquered by The Conservatives because of this tactic. This made the Centinids send more powerful soldiers and the Mi-Go to teach their medics how to cure infected soldiers. Desperate Measures Hydregs.]] Now having to fight against the Purple Mushroom zombies, The Liberals asked the Mi-Go to create biological weapons to fight the war. Super Hydregs were deployed in the battlefields and appeared to be very strong against the Purple Mushroom zombies. The Centinids also used, for the first time, the Centi Gear Y, which are powerful bipedal robots. Those two weapons captured 25 Conservative cities and destroyed a whole bunch of Purple Mushroom zombies to the point their presence was almost meaningless. The war was almost won...almost. Battle for the Capital It was a cold night in Duskplains and the Liberal Hydregs, along with the Centinids and the Mi-Go, had sent an attack to conquer the capital. 2000 Centinids, 100 Mi-Go and 3000 Hydregs were sent. The siege to the capital lasted for about 3 days. By the end of the 3rd day, few Hydreg Conservatives remained. The capital was conquered by the Liberals. After its conquest, the war was finally over. The remaining cities under Conservative control surrended. Interests Despite being "allies" with the Hydregs, the Centinids only fought the war because the Hydregs had precious resources on Duskplains that were crucial in trading. The Mi-Go fought because the Hydregs were buying a lot of spaghetti recently. Some Fakegees, such as Solargee, fought for a peaceful Magna's Galaxy, as they have migrated there because of its peaceful state. If the conservatives won... If the Hydreg Conservatives won the war, Magna's Galaxy wouldn't be the same. The Purple Mushroom infection would again ravage Magna's Galaxy and would be even harder to fight against, as there would still be a war to be fought. It would inspire more successful rebellions over the Hydreg Empire and probably make them go back to their old ways. Trade with the Centinids and Mi-Go would come to a halt, which would hit hard the economy of Magna's Galaxy. Category:Civil Wars Category:Brutal Wars